Multiple applications of laser radiation are known for surgical, aesthetic or therapeutic treatment of the human body. In some applications, laser is used as a cutting instrument in replacement of scalpels. In other applications, laser is used for causing the necrosis of neoplastic tissues, for the bio-stimulation of the growth of particular types of tissues, for example of the cartilaginous tissue, for pain treatment. In applications more strictly related to aesthetic treatments, laser radiation is used for wrinkle reduction, skin rejuvenation, hair scalp treatment for favoring hair growth, stimulation of collagen production, etc.